Modern databases, such as those used for processing business data, typically must handle large numbers of complex queries as well as large datasets. Business data in these databases may comprise information relating to customers, products, orders, employees, etc. Basic and complex queries of such large datasets can be computationally expensive. For example, queries relating to a particular customer's order history or purchased products or queries relating to which employees processed a particular order, may need to be performed continuously. The amount of business data which is queried can lead to computationally expensive operations.